This invention relates to a magnetic disk cartridge and, more particularly, to such a cartridge which is formed of a jacket in which a rotatable magnetic disk is housed.
Rotatable magnetic disks have been used for recording information in various types of devices. For example, in computer systems, word processors, and the like, magnetic disks, known as "diskettes", have been used to record information signals. Typically, such diskettes are housed in a jacket which serves to protect the magnetic information recording surfaces of the magnetic disk and, furthermore, to prevent the magnetic disk from being folded, crumpled or otherwise seriously damaged. Such a protective jacket is provided with a window through which one or more magnetic transducers may be inserted to magnetically contact the magnetic surface of the disk for recording or reproducing information signals thereon. Such information signals are recorded in a plurality of circular recording tracks.
In a magnetic disk of the aforementioned type, the jacket is provided with a shutter member which is rotatably or slidably moved across the window between the closed position and the opened position. However, in such jacket, the shutter member has had to be manually shifted when in use, or there will additional means have had to be provided for moving the shutter member from the closed position to the opened position.